Examen Medico
by Rose-Riona
Summary: El Vaticano le ordeno a Yukio la tarea de hacerle un examen médico para estudiar al hijo de satán y descubrir alguna debilidad. Pero algunos exámenes no deben realizarse, más cuando la parte Íncubos del cuerpo de Rin esta por despertar.


**Título:** Examen Medico

**Resumen**: Rin Luego de haber sido consumido por las llamas y descubierto por el Vaticano, como el portador de las llamas azules; se le confino a Yukio la tarea de hacerle un examen médico para estudiar al hijo de satán y descubrir alguna debilidad. Pero algunos exámenes no deben realizarse y más cuando la parte Íncubos del cuerpo de Rin esta por despertar.

**-One-shot- **

-Deberás realizar un examen médico a Rin, completo – Mephisto Anopheles director de la rama Japonesa estaba con sus dedos entrelazado sobre su boca, mientras miraba fijamente a Yukio Okumura, quien en sus manos tenia la carpeta donde estaban escritas las órdenes directas del vaticano donde pedía un examen detallado de Rin- ¿No tienes nada que decir?

-Si es una orden directa del Vaticano no hay nada que se pueda hacer- Le respondió con serenidad, ocultado sus emociones y pensamientos.

-Bien- Le dijo cambiando a su estado de humor alegre y algo hiperactivo- Ya que ha quedado claro, espero un informe detallado de Rin en mi escritorio mañana por la mañana o más tardar mediodía- Tomo el ramen instantáneo que estaba a uno de sus costados.

Yukio acomodo sus lentes antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación, pero el molesto tono sarcástico y levemente burlesco de Mephisto hizo que el menor de los Okumura se detuviera de girar la perilla.

-Espero que el estado de Rin no te de problema alguno- No hizo gesto de querer tener una respuesta a esas palabras, solo inserto la llave para abrir la puerta y salir de la oficina de Mephisto y entrar de una vez a la vieja residencia que Rin y él compartía.

Al entrar en su habitación pudo percatarse de que como siempre la cama de Rin estaba desarreglada y algo desorganizada con sus libros y mangas arrumados un lado y la ausencia de Kuro le hizo saber que Rin se había ido con él a entrenar, aunque le había dicho que no saliera de los dormitorios. Suspiro cansado a la vez que empezaba a quitarse su uniforme de exorcista.

Una hora Antes

El verano significaba calor, mucho calor y más en Japón, pero ese calor que estaba sintiendo no se calmaba con ningún helado que comiera o sin importar cuantas veces se mojara el cabello, nada le refrescaba lo suficiente. Tal vez no era solo culpa del calor, desde el juicio de anoche, no había podido dormir lo suficiente y más al recordar la mirada de todos, discriminándolo como antes.

Esa mañana no había empezado bien, Yukio no estaba cuando abrió los ojos, Morfeo había sido compasivo con unos minutos, minutos en los que Yukio había abandonado la habitación con su uniforma de exorcista. Luego de eso el calor había empezado a molestar, al punto de comerse toda su reserva de paletas de helado, mientras estaba acostado en el piso con el ventilador en la máxima velocidad, buscado así refrescarse.

_-¿Vamos a jugar?-_ Le pidió juguetonamente Kuro, el cual tenía sus dos patas delanteras apoyadas en su cuerpo, sabía que el neko quería animarle, por eso sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza.

-No podemos salir, pero si podemos jugar un rato en la azotea.

-_Hai_- Le dijo feliz moviendo así sus dos colas.

El jugar con Kuro le había ayudado a relajarse un poco, pero su cuerpo se volvió a tensar, cuando ese aroma que desde hace una semana le ponía incómodo y el que sus llamas se salieran de control no había ayudado, solo hacía que sintiera ese olor de forma más fuerte y una extraña necesidad de estar con Yukio, en parte era bueno compartir habitación con él, pero cuando ese aroma lo rodeaba le era… No sabría definirlo, solo podía decir que estar con Yukio no era igual que antes; NADA era igual que antes.

Cuando entro en la habitación seguido por Kuro el cual estaba jugando con su cola, persiguiéndola, podía oir claramente en su cabeza "_Mío_" mientras sus patas rozan con ella; Yukio ya estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- Le pregunto sin dejar de leer.

-A jugar con Kuro- El olor estaba empezando a marearlo, podía sentirlo en todos lados, en cada centímetro de la habitación.

-Te pedí que no salieras- Cerro lo carpeta y miro a Rin, quien se acaba de sentar en su cama.

-No prendía hacerlo, además solo estaba en la azotea con Kuro, no salí de los dormitorios- La penetrante mirada de su gemelo le hizo saber que aún seguía molesto, pero no tanto como antes

-Tengo que hacerte un examen medico

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? No estoy enfermo ni nada-le dijo moviendo un poco su cola para seguir jugando con Kuro.-El Vaticano ordeno que se te examinara, solo eso

-… Entonces tienes que examinarme

-Si

-¿Es como lo exámenes medico de cuando éramos niños?

-Parecido… ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?, solo quítate la camisa para empezar.

Estar tenso era decir poco, Rin estaba petrificado mientras sentía las tibias manos de Yukio recorriendo su cuerpo, primero le examino los ojos, luego su dentadura y oídos, luego poco a poco fue bajando, hasta llegar a un punto que no pudo soportar más.

-¡Para!- Le dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho del menor de los gemelos, su cuerpo se sentía raro- No puedo seguir con esto

-¿De qué hablas? aún no hemos terminado, apenas estoy revisando tu cuerpo, aun necesito comprobar otras cosas para ver si sufres de la misma debilidad que todos los demonios en la cola

-Entiende no puedo- Tomo su camisa y se levantó de la cama, pero la mano de Yukio le volvió sentar en la cama

-Nissan, quieres hacerme el favor de quedarte quiero y dejarme terminar con mi trabajo- Intento controlar su tono para que no saliera fuera de control por esa rebeldía del menor- No es la primera vez que tengo que examinarte o se te olvida la veces que tuve que curar de tus heridas por estar en medio de peleas

-Entiende que esto no es lo mismo, NO LO ES- Le dijo queriendo alejarse de esa habitación, sino salía iba desesperarse más de lo que ya estaba- Por lo menos quítate ese olor, no sé qué perfume estas usando, pero deja de usarlo, desde que empezaste usarlo no ha dejado de atormentarme y la verdad es que lo odio

-¿Qué perfume?

-¡El que cargas ahora!, hueles como a menta y pino… Mejor dicho a una mescla de dulce y fuerte y la odio, no me ha dejado perseguir, pero eso te digo que la odio, quítatela ahora- Le dijo tapándose la nariz con su puño.

-Nissan, no cargo ningún perfume- Le dijo serio- Deja los juego y quédate quieto mientras termino el examen

-¡No es mentira ni un juego!, ¡Yo me largo!-le dijo soltándose de Yukio y levantándose

-¡Nissan!- No supo como pero de un momento otro Rin había caído de rodilla con las manos apoyas al suelo mientras de su boca salió lo que pudo identificar como un gemido, pero no un gemido de dolor, sino unao placer mezclado con sensualidad o eso le pareció.

Al fijar su vista pudo notar que en su mano derecha estaba la cola de Rin, la había agarrado cuando este se libero de su agarre para irse de la habitación; pero ese gemido había sido un mal sabor de boca, ya que ahora había un ambiente incomodo en la habitación y que ese se gemido había hecho que sus mejillas se tornaran levemente sonrojadas.

_-¿Rin estas en celo?-_ Le pregunto el neko al estar frente la cara del adolecente

-¿Celo?, no soy un gato ni un perro para estar en celo- Le dijo temblando levemente por el agarre que aun tenia Yukio sobre su cola, mientras sus ojos se sentían un poco húmedos, como si sintiera unas ganas de llorar.

_-¿Entonces porque te molesta tanto el aroma de Yukio?-_ Se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, mientras sus colas se movían de una lado al otro.

-… ¿Qué quieres decir?- El tono de su voz temblaba levemente, mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar levemente.

-_Cuando uno está en celo es más sensible a los aromas y cuando uno te atrae no dejas de buscarlo_

-¡NO LO ESTOY!- Le grito al neko, pero otro gemido salió de su boca haciendo se sonrojara levemente y miraba sobre su hombro a Yukio- ¿Podrías saltarme?, no es muy agradable

-La cola es uno de los puntos más sensibles de un demonio

-Bien, ya lo comprobamos, ahora suéltame- Yukio lo pensó unos minutos antes de levantarse y soltar a Rin, tomo su uniforma de exorcista y se vistió con él.

-Saldré un momento- Miro a Rin quien se había sentado en el piso mirándole ¿Sonrojado?- No hemos terminado el examen, necesito buscar algunas cosas, para terminar de examinarte, no salgas y lo digo en serio- Saco llave y la introdujo en la cerradura. Al abrir la puerta se podía apreciar la enorme biblioteca y a sus muchos pasillos llenos de libros.

Solo en la habitación respiro más tranquilo a no sentirse asfixiado por el perfume de Yukio

_-"¡Kyaaaaaaa!"-_ La voz de Kuro, le hizo girar para verlo parado en 2 patas queriendo jugar con su cola otra vez, dando pequeños saltos.

Nervioso por lo sucedido hace unos minutos tomo su cola alejándola de Kuro

-No- Le dijo serio- Realmente me… incomodo que Yukio jalara mi cola-Le dijo recordando lo hace unos minutos, eso le había hecho sentir extraño, además que verle desnudarse la parte suprior de su cuerpo para ponerse la gabardina de exorcista le había causado en que su cuerpo dejara de respirar por unos segundos, mientras se quedaba embelesado y la necesidad de abrazarle había cruzado por su cabeza.

-NO, es el estrés, si eso- Dijo nervioso sentándose en su cama, notando que la corbata del uniforme de su hermano estaba en el piso. Camino hasta ella y la tomo del piso, pero al tenerla entre sus dedos pudo sentir ese olor de menta y pino que últimamente poseía Yukio.

Hipnotizado por el olor, acerco la tela su nariz, aspirando así el aroma que ahora le atraía y la imagen del dueño de esta prenda vino a su mente, haciendo que empezara sonrojarse, intento en vano olvidar esa imagen de su hermano menor pero le era imposible.

-Ah

_-¿Rin?_ – Le llamo el neko que desde hacía unos minutos no dejaba de observar el comportamiento del adolecente.

-Déjame solo- le dijo sin mirarlo

_-… Solo si prometes jugar más tarde_

-Lo hare, pero por favor sal- Se le notaba incómodo y ansioso.

-_Bien, solo ábreme_- No fue necesario decirlo, para que Rin estuviera en la puerta abriéndole al demonio felino. Antes de salir Kuro miro fijamente a Rin viendo así su cara roja y su incomodidad.

Ya solo y en la intimidad de su habitación, solo pudo apoyarse en la pared e ir cayendo lentamente al piso quedando sentado por las piernas abiertas, apoyando su espalda y cabeza de la pared, mientras una de sus manos no dejaban la corbata. No paso mucho para volver acercarla a su nariz y aspirar el aroma de él.

Cerró sus ojos relajando así su cuerpo, mientras en su cabeza veía a Yukio con esa corbata puesta, estando solos en su habitación.

Un suave gemido salido de sus labios pero no le importa ya que su imaginación empezó a volar, siendo el partícipe de esas fantasías donde Yukio con esas mismas manos tibias recorrían su cuerpo de otra forma, jugando con sus pezones y bajando muy lentamente a entrepierna.

Guiado por su fantasía Rin adentro una de sus manos debajo de sus pantalones sintiendo esa descarga electica en su cuerpo, que solo hizo que la temperatura de su cuerpo empezara a subir, elevándose cada vez más al mover su manos imaginando que era la de Yukio. Su mano empezo a subir y bajar por su miembro siendo así como poco a poco se iba poniendo cada vez más duro y caliente. Ya la ropa empezaba a molestar, por lo que soltó y bajo sus pantalones a medio muslo junto con su ropa interior, admirando a si la prominente erección que tenía entre sus piernas.

Pero la pasión, el deseo y la lujuria estaban ganándole a su juicio, ya que con el olor de Yukio en su nariz, no les costó mucho imaginar al menor de los gemelos jugando con su longitud; la mano de su hermano era firme, dura y caliente, lo que le hacía querer marcar su ritmo con sus manos. Su respiración era cada vez más entre cortada y podía sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a ser más y más caliente, su rostro ardía lo podía sentir. Lo único que su mente veía era a Yukio masturbándole, jugando con la cabeza de su miembros, su otra mano le torturaba sus pezones y su boca jugaba con su oreja mordisqueándola, lamiéndola y chupando .

Sus gemidos y suspiros de placer iban aumentados gradualmente mientras su mano iba cada vez más y más rápido. Al sentir algo húmedo bajo su vista, solo para ver su miembro duro, rojo y empezando a gotear. Solos unas estocadas más de su mano fue lo necesario para que gimiera con fuerza, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba de placer. Al abrir sus ojos otra vez vio su mano y su pecho manchado de blanco, cerro sus ojos con pesadez mientras su respiración acelerada empezaba a calmarse.

-¡¿Qué DIABLOS?- Volvió abrir sus ojos al salir del estado de cansancio luego del orgasmo, solo mirar sus manos y pecho, todo estaba manchado de su semen, pero lo peor de eso, se había masturbado pensado en Yukio y con su corbata… ¡¿Corbata?-…

Nervioso se levantó de su lugar y como pudo se arregló su pantalón, tomo un cambio de ropa y fue directo al baño, debía huir mientras limpiaba la evidencia ya que había dejado, algunas gotas de su semen habían manchado de blanco la corbata de Yukio, no podía dejarla en su lugar como si nada, además no iba poder ver a Yukio a la cara en un largo tiempo.

Lavo la corbata hasta que esta dejo tener esas gotas blancas, pero el fuerte sonrojo no salía de su cara. Un poco más relajado por la situación con la corbata ya limpia.

Tomo una toalla que puso sobre su cintura luego de desnudarse para entrar en la parte de las duchas, no supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero si se sintió más relajado y libre de preocupaciones; tomo su ropa manchada para llevarla a la lavandería del dormitorio, mientras lava su ropa interior y sus pantalones, puso en la secadora la corbata. Dejo la lavandería para ir a la cocina y tomar un helado. Al regresar la corbata ya estaba seca pero su ropa seguía lavándose. Plancho la corbata, regreso a la habitación para terminar de limpiar la evidencia.

Biblioteca

No eran montañas de libros, pero si una ruma bastante grande, donde libros abiertos, cerrados y algunos documentos viejos, donde sus ojos tornadas amarrillas por los años guardados, rodeaban la mesa donde buscaba investigar algún registro de demonios en celos. Los registro medico decían de disecciones, biopsias y estudios patológicos a demonios de distintos tipos y jerarquías, pero no había referencia alguno de demonios en celo. Lo único referente a demonios y sexo, eran los incubus y sucubus.

Los incubus eran demonios sexuales con forma humana y los súcubos eran demonios sexuales con aparecía de mujeres, según los registro estos demonios por medio del sexo robaban las almas de los humanos o usan a las mujeres para embarazarlas y crear aberraciones. Aunque había registro de semi demonios con humanos, estos no presentaban una necesidad sexual por apareamiento.

Su historia está ligada a la existencia de la humanidad desde la creación misma, en la literatura hebrea se habla de Lilith quien fue la primera compañera de Adán, creada de la arcilla y que se caracterizaba por su intenso carácter ligado a su fuerte sexualidad, al no ver satisfechos sus deseos abandonó voluntariamente el paraíso y por haberse enfrentado a Dios se la cataloga como la primer súcubo.

Su existencia esta vincula en todas las civilizaciones y religiones; eran los djinn para árabes, los sátiros para los griegos, los bhuts para los hindúes, los hotua poro de Samoa, los dusii célticos y muchos otros. En Europa bajo el manto de Atila el Grande, se creyó procedente de la unión de incubos en esa etapa, también relaciones de íncubos con brujas de oriente, también mencionan una especie de humano denomino Canbions y que se trataría del hijo de un incubo y un súcubo.

- Los súcubos «se someten a los machos y reciben su semen. Con astuta habilidad, los demonios conservan su potencia, y después, con el permiso de Dios, se convierten en íncubos y lo vierten en los depositarios femeninos»- Leyó en voz alta para él.

Tenía algunas horas encerrado con esos libros, muchas personas estaban ahí, era una biblioteca para exorcista el registro de satán, príncipes demoniacos, apariciones y catástrofe de la historia provocados por demonio estaban en esos libreros, muchos de ellos eran estudios de algunos exorcistas de la rama Japonesa que había guardados sus estudios en esas paredes, mientras otras eran copias dadas por el vaticano a las demás ramas.

Pero absolutamente, nada de esos libros, anotaciones y registro; absolutamente nada le ayudaba a ese extraño comportamiento de su hermano, si bien no creía del todo en eso de su olor, si había notado que desde hace unos días Rin no podía estar en la misma habitación.

Se sonrojo un poco recordando lo sucedido en la habitación hace algunas horas, Rin había gemido y parecía temblar pero no de miedo o dolor, sino como su cuerpo contuviera por dejar libre algún peso, pero todo mientras el tenia a Rin agarrado de la cola, sabía que la cola era el punto de muchos demonios, el mismo había visto como en algunos exorcismo tomaban la cola del demonio para debilitarle y así eliminarlo del cuerpo de la persona poseída.

-Con el permiso de Dios – Volvió a repetir.

Cerro el libro frustrado por no conseguir absolutamente nada sobre el estado de éxtasis en el que entraba Rin cuando era tomado por la cola y la única persona que sabía algo era Mephisto, le había insinuado sobre el estado de Rin unos segundos antes de salir de su estudio, pero se negaba a ir a la oficina de ese hombre, que desde la aparición de su hermano solo jugaba con ellos, lo sabía con solo mirarlo, pero el no saber en qué clase de juego estaban involucrado le irritaba, Rin era su hermano, su querido hermano porque el tanto su padre lucho por protegerlo y ahora era su responsabilidad, él no era un arma.

Frustrado por no poder conseguir nada, decidió dar por terminado su búsqueda, recogió lo libros y los coloco en lugar; reviso todo antes de irse, pero en ese momento noto un libro que no estaba en su lugar, el tomarlo vi que era un libro sobre demonios bestias, había en el registro de Ghual y otros demonios de otras civilizaciones o mitología con registros de bestias.

-"No soy un gato ni un perro para estar en celo"- Recordó las palabras de Rin cuando hablaba con Kuro… Eso era, Estaba buscando mal, había estado buscando demonios y sexo, pero referencia de demonios con aspecto humano, los demonios podían tener muchas forma, tanto humana como anime o ambas formas, Satán era representado muchas veces como un ser con cabeza cabra, torso y brazos de humanos y piernas de cabra, él una vez llamado ángel más hermoso de dios convertido en un hombre con cabeza y piernas de cabra.

Dejo el libro en su lugar fue directo a la sección de demonios felinos, caninos o con forma animal, así como a los registro oficiales de semi demonios del vaticano. Fue en ese momento que lo consiguió, no era el permiso de dios, era el permiso de Satán para crear más demonios y que todos esos registro de niños siendo devorados de Satán no era más que hijos de demonios con humanos que no había sido autorizados por el y todos las concepciones habían sido en la misma época del año. Aun que Europa era el continente con mayor registro de catástrofe, masacres y otros ataques de demonios; muchos semi demonios había existido en Japón, muchos de ellos plasmados en historias fantasiosas, retratos, pinturas, poemas y diarios de sacerdotes.

Todo eso solo quería decir una cosa… Rin estaba siendo usado por satán para que concibiera un hijo con otra mujer, tal vez si Rin no quería cooperar tal vez un hijo de Rin seria el potador adopto para él. Cerró y lo dejo en su lugar, debía ir con Rin lo antes posible.

…

No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero la luz en la cara le había molestado haciendo que se quejara por la luz antes de empezar abrir los ojos, al levantar su cara de la "almohada" pudo sentir un papel ser arrugado, cuando abrió los ojos se fijó que ese papel siendo arruado no era más que una hoja de los mangas que había tomado de Yukio esperando que este regresara, pero en algún punto de la historia se había dormido sobre los tomos de manga y dormido en una muy mala posición ya que su cuello estaba empezando a dolerle.

Rin miro Yukio quien estaba quitándose el uniforme de exorcista. Tenía algunos minutos de estar en la habitación y lo había dirigido palabra alguna, lo que quería decir que si hermano estaba molesto con él.

-¿Qué hora es?- Le pregunto soltando un pequeño bostezo

-Son las 10 de la noche- Le respondió quitándose la gabardina y guardándola junto al uniforma escolar.

Ver eso le hizo recordar su "accidente" con la corbata y se sonrojo, al punto de desviar la mirada a la ventana esperando conseguir sacar ese recuerdo de si mente. Estuvo así unos minutos hasta que el aroma de menta y pino llamo su atención, al mirar a Yukio estaba sentado frente su escritorio con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Estaba cambiado de ropa, solo cargaba unos short deportivos azul oscuro y una playera manga corta de color amarillo suave; se podría decir que estaban combinado que su ropas eran iguales solo que él usaba un short negro una playera azul marino.

-¿Cenaste?- Le pregunto sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzas, le incomodaba el silencio que los envolvía, pero sentía que si salía de la seguridad de su como algo como el incidente de la corbata podía repetirse, además que la fuerte necesidad de abrazar a Yukio estaba naciendo en él.

-No tengo hambre… Hay cosas más importante que cenar en este momento- Yukio giro la silla esta estar frente a Rin, le miró fijamente como examinándole- Sobre lo de esta tarde

-No sé qué me paso-le dijo nervioso y sonrojado- Así que podemos dejar ese asunto de lado ¿No?

-No, ¿Desde cuándo te sientes así?

-¿Cómo así?

-¿Desde cuándo te molesta mi aroma?

-Desde hace un tiempo… Pero desde el juicio el ahora me persigue y no me deja en paz

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Porque solo es un perfume- Le respondió como si nada

-No, no lo es….10 horas, estuve en la biblioteca 10 horas, y no encontré nada sobre un estado de celo en demonios- Sus palabras hicieron que el mayor de los Okumura se sonrojara- Los únicos demonios o entidades sexuales son los incubus y los sucubus; lo otro que conseguí es que los demonios en forma animal como perros del infierno, ghoul pueden entrar en un estado buscar un compañero, pero eso solo para devorarse los unos a los otros y obtener fuerza…

-… ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Que no es celo, creo que Satán está haciendo que una parte de ti, que probablemente sea incubus busque una pareja y te acueste con ella solo para tener un hijo que él pueda controlar, si tu no cooperas, entonces un hijo tuyo si debe hacerlo.

-… Eso… No... ESO NO PUEDE SER- Le dijo alterado levantándose de la cama- Él no puede hacerme esto… yo ni siquiera tengo novia

-…No necesariamente tiene que ser tu novia, los incubus y lo sucubus se guían por los aromas- Le miró fijamente y serio- Satán ordeno a tu parte incubus reproducirse, pero eso es aparte ya que quiere que "yo" sea tu pareja

Los segundos le parecieron minutos, largos e interminables segundo, mientras intentaba razonar o entender lo que Yukio le había dicho, le conocía mejor que nadie, acepción de su entrenamiento y estudio como exorcista, el conocía a su hermano y sabia de buena que él no sería capaz de hacerle una broma de ese tipo y mentir.

-Debes estar equivocado- La voz le temblaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba antes esa revelación.

-No, no lo es

-Pero somos hermanos, nacidos de la misma madre, nos criamos juntos – Estaba intentó por todos los medios del razocionio, ganarle a su recién descubierto instinto de incubus, como si diciendo eso le hiera caer encuentra de que Yukio era su hermano.

Abrió los ojos al percatarse de un pequeño e insignificante detalle que no había notado desde que se había masturbado con la corbata de Yukio y no era que fuera su hermano…Se habia masturbado con la corbata de un hombre, se sentía atraído por un hombre, quería tener sexo con un hombre, con un HOMBRE. Bien, eso no era la mejor forma de descubrir su sexualidad, era gay, cosa que le impactaba ya desde hace unos días seguía encantado con Shiemi; ahora resultaba que le gustaban los hombres; pero no un gay cualquier, era un gay deseoso de tener sexo con su hermano menor.

-¿Soy gay?- Se preguntó de forma incrédula a sí mismo, olvidando que Yukio estaba en la habitación con él, esperado alguna respuesta de su parte.

-No exactamente- Rin le miro ansioso por una respuesta más clara- Los íncubos buscan una determinada persona para aparearse, ningún incubus o sucubs a tenido sexo más de una vez con la misma persona, pero ni hombre o mujer había sobrevivido al castigo de la inquision por tener relaciones sexuales.

-¿Entonces no soy gay? ¿Pero ser eso que tú dices me hace ser gay y querer acostarme contigo?

-Sí, podrías decirlo así

-… Y ¿Cómo hacemos que eso deje pasar?

-…- Rin podía notar lo incomodo Yukio estaba en su silla, como buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar- Debemos tener sexo, no hay nada registrado para evitar que un íncubos se acueste con su víctima- Estar rojo era poco, su cara ardía dela vergüenza que tenía de solo imaginarse Yukio y a él mismo en la cama haciendo lo que el había hecho hace unos minutos.

-¡Me niego, no voy acostarme contigo, soy tu hermano mayor! - Le señalo con el dedo mientras su cola se movía de un lado al otro al ritmo en que habla- ¡Podrás ser el chicos perfecto un genio y un exorcista de primer nivel, pero yo soy tu hermano mayor y me niego acostarme contigo!

-¡A mí tampoco me hace gracias el tener que acostarme contigo!- Le dijo levantándose de lugar claramente molesto- ¡¿Qué crees que he hecho desde que me fui? ¡¿Ir a tomar el té?. ¡No, he estado buscando una solución a todo esto, pero no la hay, así que te guste o no debemos tener sexo!

-¡NO!- Le se volvió a negar, pero la única respuesta que tuvo es a Yukio acercándose a él, se esperó para un golpe, gritos u otro reclamo, pero para que volviera sujetar su cola no se lo espero.

Un gemido volvió a salir de sus labios, pero para no hacerse se agarró de la camisa de Yukio, pegando su cuerpo al de Yukio, su rostro estaba subiendo ocultado por el pecho del mayor, aspirando así mas su aroma, el cual estaba teniendo el mismo efecto que la corbata hace horas.

-¡Pa-ra!-Le dijo con la voz temblorosa, pero su cuerpo inconscientemente se pegó más, haciendo que su nariz subiera al cuello de Yukio.

El aroma a canela y cacao le hizo bajar la mira a ver a Rin temblando en sus brazos, a su hermano le gustaban las cosas dulces y más si eran frías, pero esa mescla de canela y cacao estaba llamándole. Con su otra mano tomo el rostro de Rin y lo alejo de su pecho, solo para como sus ojos temblaban y sus colmillos sobresaliendo un poco de sus labios. Atraído por ellos acerco su rostro sintiendo como sus respiraciones se mesclaban.

Para cuando regreso en sí, estaba devorando los labios de Rin y sus manos tomaban las caderas de este pegándolo más a él. El fuerte sabor a canela y cacao llego a su boca, haciéndole saber que a eso le sabía Rin. Solos en la habitación y parados en medio de ella, solo escucha a sus labios besarse y el lejano sonido de una chicharra.

Sus manos tomaron con fuerza las caderas de Rin, para irlo empujando suavemente a su cama, para que uno encima del otro. La necesidad de aire hizo que el beso se cortara solo unos minutos antes de volver a repetirlo, solo que ese beso ahora era acompañado por suave carias de manos por ambos hermanos. Las de Rin sujetaban la espalda de Yukio pegando más a él, mientras las de Yukio subían y bajaban por todo el torso de Rin. Lentamente una de sus manos subió sobre la ropa para empezar a atender los pezones de Rin, un fuerte gemido fue la respuesta de su cuerpo, haciendo que el beso de cortaran un momento.

Ambos gemelos se miraron fijamente, en sus ojos había tanto que querían decirse, pero el deseo y la lujuria estaban ganando su juicio. Los besos se reanudaron a los pocos segundos, solo que esto no devorar unos labios a sabor a cacao y canela, sino a una tez suave de tonalidad levemente bronceada.

Las manos de Yukio empezaron a jugar con los pezones del mayor de forma más descara, ya que la ropa no era simples roses sobre le ropa, sus manos se había adentrado debajo de la camisa del mayor, para sentir como Rin temblaba levemente, sus manos subieron hasta conseguir esos duro pezones, los cuales empezó a torturar con suave pellizcos o presionándolos con sus dedos pulgares así abajo.

El cuerpo de hermano respondía a sus atenciones y deseoso de más, abandono los pezones de Rin solo para quitarle la camisa y empezar a bajar sus besos al pecho de Rin, oyendo a su claramente como esos suaves gemidos que salían de su boca iban aumente poco a poco y acompañados de suspiros.

-Yu-ki- Le llamo entre cortadamente. Al subir la visto vio el rostro sonrojado de Rin, sus labios entre abiertos y levemente hinchados por los besos que le había dado- Duele – Le dijo con dificultad pero la clara necesidad de más le hizo saber que Rin quería más que besos y carias.

Bajo su mirada, solo para ver el miembros abultado de Rin debajo de esos short. En un rápido movimiento tomo el borde de los short y empezó a bajarlos con algo de desesperación. Al quitarlos completamente y dejando así libre la virilidad de su hermano, fue cuando la manos de su hermano se posaron en su cuerpo; estas tomaron su camisa y la subieron por su cuerpo hasta quitarla, los labios de Rin le hicieron estremecer de placer el sentir como repartía besos por todo su pecho. Poco a poco bajo hasta que su lengua jugo un poco con su ombligo, mientras sus manos le terminaban de desnudar dejando a medio muslo su short y su ropa interior.

-AH- Gimió con fuerza la sentir como la lengua de Rin empezaba a recorrer toda la longitud de su virilidad, la calidez y humedad de su lengua y los colmillos rozándole levemente empezaban a excitarlo de tal modo que no pudo más que gemir con fuerza, un extraño morbo le recorría el cuerpo cuando sentía como uno de los colmillos de Rin le rozaba.

Extasiados por el placer y la lujuria del momento, en eso momento solo existían ellos dos, no había nadie más, ni Satanás, ni los exorcistas ni ningún otros inconveniente que hiciera que algunos de los dos gemelos quisiera parar.

Lo único que estaba guiado su cuerpo era el éxtasis y frenesí del momento, deseo por más tomo el rostro de Rin y lo alejo de su miembro, solo para jalarle un poco y besarle los labios otra vez. Esos labios a sabor a canela y cacao le estaban haciendo considerarse adictos a ellos, desde que los habías besado la primera vez no había dejado de besarle, sentía que cada beso le era tan necesario como el oxígeno a su cuerpo.

Sus manos bajaran hasta llegar al miembro de este Rin cual estaba igual de duro y caliente que el suyo, su otra mano fue directamente a su entras, la cual rozo con sus dedos sintiendo como está palpitaba antes su toque cuando sus dedos rozaban.

Jamás se había acostado con nadie, así que no sabía que estaba haciendo solo se dejaba guiar por la necesidad de tener a Rin. Le tumbo en la cama para luego introducir uno de sus dedos dentro de su interior, no hubo molestia, ni dolor o queja por parte del mayor, así que introdujo un segundo y tercer dedo, pero el cuerpo de Rin solo gemía y sus caderas se movía el ritmo que marcaba sus dedos. Luego de unos largos minutos penetrándole con sus dedos, los saco de si interior.

Inclino su cuerpo sobre el de Rin para besarle, mientras sus manos tomaban sus caderas acercándolo a su pelvis. Tomo su miembro con su mano para luego empujar su cuerpo sobre el de Rin e ir penetrándolo poco a poco. Los gemidos del mayor le hicieron cortar el beso, se alejó un poco solo para ver el fuerte sonrojo que cubría su rostro, su tez levemente aperlada por el sudor y sus ojos entre cerrados, todo creado por el placer de estar juntos.

Al estar totalmente dentro del interior de Rin tomo sus caderas antes de empezar moverse a un ritmo suave y pausado, poco a poco ese ritmo empezó a aumentar, a la vez que fuertes gemidos empezaron salir de ambas gargantas, cada vez más fuerte y sonoros, haciéndole saber así a su compañero que estaba disfrutando del momento.

Poco a poco el ritmo aumento al punto de rozar lo salvajes, deseo de placer Rin como su miembros empezando a masturbase con mayor fuerza y necesidad que horas antes, Todo su cuerpo gritaba por mas placer, por más toques y besos de Yukio, así como también quería tenerlo más dentro de su ser que le llenara el punto de sascarlo. A su vez Yukio quería entrar más y más adentro de Rin.

Ver como todo el cuerpo de Rin se moldeaba a él, era algo complicado de explicar, era como si el cuerpo de Rin leyera su mente y conociera así como moverse para darle placer , como gemir para desear entrar más profundo y más rápido a su cuerpo.

Solo unas estocadas más fueron necesarias para acabar en el interior de Rin, a su vez que Rin acabo manchando a ambos cuerpo y su mano.

Exhausto, cayó sobre el cuero de Rin, quien le abrazo pegándolo a él. La respiración de ambos era acelerada y descontrolada, el agotamiento y cansancio estaba empezando a invadir a los gemelos, para cuando se había dado cuenta el peso de sus parpados y la respiración pausada de su gemelo hizo que ambos durmieran abrazos esa noche.

El sonido de su despertador le hizo regresar de los brazos de Morfeo, estaba tan cansado y atontado que le costaba abrir los ojos, pero el suave aroma de mente y pino llego a su nariz, sobresaltado se sentó en la cama notando que estaba usando la misma ropa de anoche, miro hacia la cama de Yukio pero este no estaba, en cambio estaba la cama perfectamente ordenada como si nadie hubiera dormido hay en toda la noche.

-Me alegra saber que lograste levantarte solo Nissan- Miro a Yukio asustado por la reacción de este al verle. Aún estaba con su semblante tranquilo de todos los días, el recuerdo de esa noche llego a su cabeza haciendo que se sonrojara fuertemente.

-Yukio… ¿Qué paso exactamente anoche?-Le pregunto nervioso y temeroso de su respuesta.

-Tuvimos sexo- Esas dos simples palabras fueran suficiente para tensar por completo el cuerpo de Rin

-Entonces…. ¿Es cierto todo?- Le pregunto sin poder creer que se había acostado con su hermano menor, al punto de entregarse por completo olvidando así todo rastro de raciocinio.

-Si, dime ¿Aun siente ese olor a menta y pino?- EL mayor de los Okumura solo pudo asentir con la cabeza ya que era incapaz de articular palabra alguna- Es más fuerte o suave

-…Suave-le dijo desviando la mirada debido

-Eso quiere decir que se necesita más de una noche para que tu incubus se calme

-¡¿Hay que acostarnos otra vez?- Le miro preocupado

-Si-le respondió con tranquilidad

-¡¿No lo entiendes? ¡Somos hermanos y tuvimos sexo anoche, acaso eso no significa nada!

-Nissan- Le llamo en su tono levemente elevado haciendo saber al mayor que estaba empezando cansarse.

-Eres mi único hermano y quiero proteger, si es necesario hacer lo mismo cada noche lo hare, no voy dejar que Satán también te lleve a ti.

No supe en que momento las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, pero intento sacarla de su cara, pero estas no dejaban de salir, cerro sus ojos con fuerza intentando en vano de pararlas pero nada servia- ¿Por qué tienes que decir cosas tan… cursis?

-Nissan- Al abrir sus ojos miro directamente esos hermoso aquamarina que siempre habían estado a su lado, cuidándole y curándole de cada herida que se h hacía en su cuerpo.

-Yukio

-Siempre velare por ti Nissan, no importe que pase- Se alejó del mayor para terminar de vestirse con su uniforma de exorcista- Debo irme unos minutos, debo ir a entregarle tu informe medico al director

-Pensé que no habíamos terminado

-No, pero no voy dejar que nadie más te toque Nissan- Le sonrió – Solo yo puedo tocar, además la única persona que puede hacerte un "examen médico" soy yo- Se acercó peligrosamente solo para besarle los labios reconociendo así el dulce y fuerte sabor de cacao y canela en so labios de Rin- El examen del vaticano ya está hecho, pero no él mío Nissan, no voy dejar que nadie que no sea yo te toque– Esas últimas palabras estaban acompañadas de un doble sentido que le fue fácil de distinguir, sabía a que se refería; solo pudo reír nervioso pensado que el único demonio en esa habitación no era él sino Yukio.

Yukio tomo unos archivos antes de mirar a Rin quien estaba cohibido en la cama- Y otra cosa Nissan, la próxima vez que quieras tener un poco placer puede decirme, no es necesario que ensucies la habitación y mis cosas.

-¿Cómo…?- Le pregunto pálido

-Las corbatas deben lavarse al seco y plancharlas solo hace que se quemen- Fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar solo al mayor de los gemelos hundido en la vergüenza por haber sido descubierto por su hermano menor… Pero algún día le ganaría no importa que, Okumura Rin no se dejaría ganar por Yukio… Algún día

-Fin-

Nota: Hola, este Fic se lo dedico a la gata una de mi mejores amiga, a Rashiel Darkmoon mi amiga y hermana del cosplay, a Dayana por esperar paciente y a mi esposa por correguir el fic, besos.

P.D: si este fic le gusta y recibe buenas criticas, puede que decida hacer un fic largo y con esta misma temática de incubus, muchas de mis amigas me pidieron mprg, pero siendo que falta mucho en la historia para poner mprg, por el momento are one-shot sin mprg de esta serie n_n... Ya tengo una nueva idea pero tendrá que tener una cajita de pañuelos para las lagrimas

Besos y espero les haya gustado


End file.
